


One Piece PETs: Doggy Style

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Kama Sutra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Exactly what the title says. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Doggy Style

**One Piece PETs: Doggy Style**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fascinating series belongs to the harebrained Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****9:30 PM*****

 

Nighttime on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone had just eaten a satisfying dinner and is now getting ready for bed.

 

   Well...almost everyone. In the Women's Quarters and up in the Crow's Nest, the two Straw Hat Couples were very much awake. In the aforementioned Women's Quarters, Luffy and Nami are there. The both of them are currently in the middle of doing the deed.

 

"Ah...ahh...ahhh!" Nami cried in rhythm with Luffy's thrusts. "Luffy...hang on a minute."

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Why?"

 

"I wanna try something," Nami answered.

 

"Sure, what is it?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami then pointed to a page in the Kama Sutra. Luffy looked at it and he saw two people doing it, doggy style.

 

"Doggy style?" questioned Luffy. "I remember you saying that we couldn't do that position."

 

"I said we couldn't do it until you learned to work on your stamina," Nami corrected. "However...your stamina has improved greatly these past two years, and I thought that I should reward you for it."

 

Luffy blinked before he smirked.

 

"I see," he started. "Let's do it."

 

Nami positioned herself on all fours and Luffy "mounted" her, so to speak.

 

"Mm..." Nami moaned. "Luffy...!"

 

Before they could resume their romping, Luffy pulled out of Nami and put on a condom.

 

"Safety first." he spoke up.

 

"Right," Nami nodded, smiling. "Now, then...where were we?"

 

Luffy smirked before he entered Nami and proceeded to thrust in and out of her. Nami yowled in pleasure at this.

 

"Luffy~!!!"

 

"You like that, huh?" Luffy asked. "Well, you're gonna love this."

 

Then, he went in deeper.

 

"HAH~!!!" Nami cried, now having the ahegao face.

 

   Luffy panted as he kept thrusting and he grabbed hold of Nami's girls, giving them a massage. Nami just moaned wildly. Luffy then teased the Booted Puss Woman's nips. He tweaked and pinched them a little. Nami closed her eyes and bit her lip, moaning in ecstasy.

 

"Mmm...yes...!" she cried. "More...! More, Luffy...!"

 

Luffy panted and complied with Nami's wish.

 

*****Up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

Robin is currently in the middle of rubbing her girls on Zoro's manhood. The latter moaned and the former smiled.

 

"You like that?" the Crane Woman asked.

 

"Hell yes..." groaned the Tiger Man.

 

"Well...I think you'll LOVE this."

 

"Huh?"

 

Before Zoro knew what hit him, Robin started to deep throat him.

 

"Ah..." Zoro moaned. "Damn...you really know how to please a guy...!"

 

Robin giggled. Then, she kept on sucking. Zoro placed his paw over her head, saying, "So...where did you...learn how to...do this?"

 

"Internet." Robin replied, her fiance's wang still in her mouth.

 

"Of course." Zoro muttered.

 

   Robin proceeded to pleasure Zoro for the next ten minutes until he came into her mouth. She gagged and coughed for a bit...however, she swallowed the rest of the white liquid. Next, she looked at Zoro and he looked at her.

 

"Would you like to try something out?" she asked.

 

"Sure," he answered. "what is it?"

 

Robin showed Zoro the Kama Sutra book and he saw a couple in the Doggy position.

 

"Oh, that." he spoke up.

 

"We've never tried it before," Robin explained. "and I figured, 'why not try it now?'"

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"I see what you mean." he said, picking Robin up. "Let's do this."

 

Robin giggled. Soon, she and Zoro took the position. He placed the condom over his shaft and entered Robin. The Crane Woman moaned at this.

 

"Hah..."

 

Zoro grunted as he started to move. Robin moaned with each thrust.

 

"Oh, Zoro~!"

 

"You're getting tight...! That was quick! You must be really enjoying this!"

 

"I keep telling you I can't help it...! Ah!" Robin responded.

 

"That's right," Zoro said. "I forgot...you're pretty sensitive, huh?"

 

" _Yes._ " Robin answered in her language.

 

Zoro made a toothy smirk.

 

"Well, then," he began, "by the time I'm done, you're gonna be really sensitive."

 

"Eh?"

 

Before Robin even knew what hit her, Zoro began to thrust into her more rapidly! That drove her completely nuts!

 

"AHHHHHH~!!!!!" she screamed. "OH MY GOD, YEEEEEEEES~!!!!!!!"

 

Zoro grinned. He noticed that Robin had the ahegao expression. To him, it meant that her mind had left the building. Just the way he liked it.

 

"Zoro...! I...I think I'm going to...!!"

 

"Same here...!"

 

Before long, they both came. Robin and Zoro fell to the floor, drained.

 

"My god...!" Robin cried, breathlessly.

 

"Yeah..." replied Zoro, just as out of breath as Robin.

 

He pulled out of her, sat up, and held her in his lap.

 

"That was fun."

 

"Yeah."

 

Then, they kissed passionately. Zoro's paws grabbed hold of Robin's posterior and he rubbed it all over. Robin moaned, saying, "Easy, Tiger."

 

"Sorry," Zoro apologized.

 

"It's all right." Robin replied.

 

She smiled and scratched the Tiger Man underneath his chin, causing him to purr.

 

"Maybe we could try this position again sometime?" Zoro asked.

 

"Definitely," Robin answered, tracing her finger on his chest. "among others."

 

Zoro smirked and his response was, "I look forward to it."

 

*****Back with Luffy and Nami*****

 

   Luffy and Nami are lying side-by-side in bed, the former smiling and his hands behind his head. The latter was drawing circles around his right pectoral with a content smirk on her lips.

 

"We ought to do that again, sometime." she told him.

 

"Yeah." agreed Luffy. "That was fun."

 

"Very."

 

   Nami sighed as she rested her head on Luffy's chest, where she could hear his heartbeat. The pleasant sound lulled her right to sleep and Luffy soon followed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...my brain is weird, sometimes.:|
> 
>  
> 
> This was originally gonna be pre-timeskip, then I was all _'Ah, screw it.'_ and here you go.


End file.
